Screen enclosures are widely used to provide privacy and protection against insects. Such enclosures are commonly utilized in connection with porches, patios and both in-ground and above-ground swimming pools. Very often, screen enclosures are designed to be relatively permanent structures, which may be either free-standing or attached directly to a building. However, for certain uses, such as above-ground pools, a temporary or portable enclosure is desired.
A number of conventional screen enclosures are known for use in connection with above-ground pools. See, for example, Burkholz, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,472 and Dahlbeck et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,408. These structures invariably exhibit a number of disadvantages. Most significantly, each requires direct attachment to and support by the walls of the pool itself. This necessitates the use of mounting brackets, which must be assembled and mounted to the walls of the pool. When the enclosure is removed, the unsightly and potentially dangerous brackets remain attached. Additionally, standard above-ground pool enclosures employ a framework that is not incorporated integrally within the flexible mesh fabric of the enclosure. Instead, separate brackets are utilized to attach the flexible covering to the frame. Known enclosures also tend to restrict use of the above-ground pool by adults and taller children. These enclosures usually include a generally dome-shaped roof that angles inwardly from the upper sides of the pool. As a result, head room is limited, particularly proximate the sides of the pool. Average-size adults are not able to stand upright unless they are near the center of the pool. This obviously limits the full use and enjoyment of the entire pool by adults and taller children. It also presents a dangerous problem in the event of a water emergency, when full maneuverability of rescuers is required.
A need therefore exists for an improved portable enclosure that may be used in conjunction with above-ground pools such that the above difficulties are eliminated. A need also exists for an improved, free-standing outdoor enclosure construction, which may be incorporated into a gazebo, greenhouse or other outdoor structure, and which may be conveniently transported for camping and similar uses.